Children of the Liars
by tobyequalshottness
Summary: The liars are married and have children. They are all happy, but what is rosewood without a little drama? And what if if -A isn't really gone? Follow Sophie, A.J.,Kaley, and Morgan through a high school experience they will never forget. Will have some spoby, haleb, ezria, and paily. Friendship, Adventure, and Romance.
1. Chapter 1

**So I have read a lot of other fanfics that were set in the future like this, but I had some ideas of my own so I decided to try it! Sorry about it being short, but it's just the first chapter so ya! Also, I have been thinking about it, and if any of you have read What Happens Next, and the first chapter of Figuring It Out, does anyone have any ideas for that? Well, read and review!**

SOPHIE POV

I am awoken by the sound of my alarm clock blaring at my bedside table. I am about to turn it off, but then I realized what today was. Today is my first day as a sophomore at rosewood high school. I quickly jump out of bed and check my phone for messages.

I have one from kaley about how much she hates school, one from Morgan asking me if I was as excited as her for school today, and one from Aj saying how annoying her mom was being this morning. I answered all of them quickly and rushed into my closet to choose my outfit.

I love to wear skirts and blazers, and my closet is full of them. I choose my favorite one, and go to the bathroom to get ready. I pull my clothes on and apply a very light coat of mascara and lip gloss. I always go for the natural look because I hate when people wear too much make up. And I don't want people to think that I need makeup to look pretty. But I think I do.

My best friends always assure me that I'm beautiful, but I'm not so sure. If I'm so gorgeous, then why do I not have a boyfriend? I have never been asked out before, and I'm starting to feel like I'll be forever alone.

I sighed and pulled my hair into a tight ponytail before walking out of the bathroom.

"Finally!" exclaimed my 12 year old sister Caroline. "You were taking forever!" She walked into the bathroom and slammed the door closed behind her.

I shook my head. She was always like this on the first day of school. I looked at my phone and saw that I still had 45 minutes until I had to leave, so I walked to my parents bedroom to say good morning.

What I didn't expect, was to see them having a heated makeout session on the bed. "Ahem!" I cleared my throat.

My mom quickly jumped up and came over to me. "Good morning sweetie," she said as she hugged me.

"Morning," I said awkwardly. I walked over to my dad and gave him a long hug. When my mom left the room to get changed, I whispered to my dad, "lock the doors next time so I won't be scarred for life."

He chuckled and kissed my forehead lightly. "Thanks for the advice. I love you."

"Love you too," I replied. "I need to eat some breakfast."

I walked out of the room, but not before I heard both of my parents cracking up. I smiled and walked downstairs to fix some cereal, and saw that Karmen and Karlie were already in the living room eating cereal and watching cartoons.

"Good morning!" I chirped as I walked past them into the kitchen.

"Good morning," they replied at the same time. Some people find it weird that they talk at the same time and finish each other's sentences, but I've gotten used to it. They are like the exact same person.

Once I fixed my cereal, I went into three living room to watch tv with them. We talked about random things until we were done eating, and then we put out bowls in the sink. I jogged back up the stairs and made sure I had everything before I came back down and read my book at the kitchen table.

I had just started it last night, but do far it was really good. The Fault in Our Stars was about a girl named Hazel who had cancer and she falls in love with a guy named Augustus Waters, who had cancer once, and had to have his leg amputated. My sister Caroline recommended it to me.

Caroline has been fighting a brain tumor since she was 6, and I'm so proud of how far she has come. She isn't embarrassed about it anymore, and she is very blunt about it. There is no such thing as sugarcoating with her. The doctors told her that it is highly unlikely for her to make it to her twenties, and she has accepted that.

The problem is, the rest of us haven't. We all love Caroline dearly; she is the sweetest person you will ever meet. She doesn't mope around because she has a tumor, she embraces it. Caroline reads stories to all of the kids in the Children's Wars at the hospital every Monday Wednesday and Friday. On Tuesdays and Saturdays, she volunteers at the homeless shelter.

We all look up to Caroline, even though she is younger than everyone but Karmen and Karlie. I don't know what I would do if she passed.

There was a time when I told he that, and she corrected me simply: "when I pass" and walked out of the room. After about 30 seconds, I broke down crying, and my mother and father had to comfort me for the next 2 hours.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Caroline and Asher came down the stairs, both laughing so hard I thought they were going to fall.

Asher always had the closest bond with Caroline, ever since she was born. They always knew how the other was feeling, and they could always cheer each other up.

"What's so funny?" I asked curiously.

They exchanged a glance and busted out laughing again. "His- his girlfriend told him that if he didn't answer he they were through, and he typed in hallelujah and accidentally sent it!" Caroline said through her laughter.

I chuckled. "Why are you even dating Alissa? She is seriously the biggest brat I have ever met!" I exclaimed.

"I've tried to break up with her before, but she doesn't understand what I'm saying. I've tried saying that i want to be like justin and Selena, Seal and Heidi, but she just doesn't get it!" he said frustratedly.

Just then, my parents walked down the stairs- well my dad was carrying my mom. "Tobias Allen Cavanaugh! Put me down!" My mom yelled playfully.

My dad stopped walking for a moment and tapped his chin. "Well, no!" he replied jokingly as he walked the rest of the way down the stairs.

My parents always act like they are love-sick teenagers. But I love it. I hope that when I fall in love-if I fall in love- that we will always love each other fully, just like my parents.

My dad finally put my mother down, and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm gonna take them to school, then go ahead and go to work."

"I can come help you set up," my dad suggested.

My mom thought about it for a moment. "Okay, can you go ahead and go there and unlock?" She asked him.

My mom is a calculus/trig teacher at Hollis College, and my dad owned a construction business, so he could be a little bit late.

"Of course I can babe. I love you," he said giving her a short peck on the lips.

"Eh, your okay," she joked.

My dad put his hand to his heart in mock offense. "I see how it is!" He exclaimed.

"I'm just kidding. I love you too. So much!" She kiss him slowly on the lips, and before it could turn heated, we all cleared our throats. "Okay let's go kids!" My mom said pulling away.

"Bye dad! We love you!" The twins called out.

"Bye love you!" The rest of us called.

"Have a great first day and I love you too," he replied, getting into his truck.

Caroline, Karmen, Karlie, and I hopped into my moms car, as Asher climbed into his convertible. I hope today was as good as it has been already.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I forgot to do this at the beginning of the story!**

**Spencer and Toby:**

**Sophie, 16, f; Asher, 18, m; Caroline, 12, f; Karmen, 7, f; Karlie, 7, f**

**Hanna and Caleb:**

**Kaylee, 16, f; Shayleigh, 18, f; Jonathon, 10, m**

**Aria and Ezra:**

**A.J., 16, f; Juliet, 13, f**

**Emily and Paige: (I like Emaya better, but in this story everything in the past happened so she's kinda dead...)**

**Morgan, 16, f (adopted)**

MORGAN POV

I groan as my alarm goes off. Don't get me wrong, I love school, but I absolutely hate getting up early. I quickly send a text to Sophie asking her if she's excited for school. I know she won't answer for a little bit, because I get up at 5:00 for a morning run every day.

When I run, it makes me forget all of my other problems. One of the biggest ones is developing feelings for my best friend's brother. I go over there almost every day to hang out with Sophie, and he is always there.

I don't know who to talk about these feeling with though. I can't tell Sophie, because she will flip, and I can't tell the girls because they might tell Sophie, who again, will flip! I still don't feel comfortable talking to my parents about these things, so that leaves my aunts.

Spencer is ruled out because she is Asher's mother. Hanna is really good at this kind of stuff, but I know the 'Ezria Love Story' about Aria and Ezra as Hanna called it. So which one do I talk to?

I am pulled out of these thoughts as I finish my run and gather my clothes to get in the shower.

After I finish, I get the rest of the way ready, applying no makeup like usual. I hate wearing makeup with a burning passion. You only need makeup if your ugly, and I don't like to think of myself as ugly.

I go downstairs and fix some cereal, feeling sort of alone. My moms work as the P.E. and Spanish teachers at school, so they are already there for earlybird. I think the reason I feel so alone is that the girls and I always spent the night at Sophie's, and she had 4 siblings so there was never dull moment.

I've asked my parents why they don't adopt again, but they always answer that I'm all they want. I was adopted when I was one day old. My parents always said it was a miracle that I was born and put in an orphanage was the day that they came to adopt a child. They said they fell in love with me instantly, and had to have me.

The story always seemed too good to be true, but what reason would my parents have to lie to me? They have always been turthful with me, at least I think they have.

I shook my head to get rid of these thoughts. My moms have never lied to me, and probably never will, so I need to stop thinking that way.

I put my bowl in the sink, and start to get my stuff together, and that's when I see the note. It's from my moms telling me to have a great day at school, that they love me, and they'll see me later. I smile, knowing that they meant all of it.

After all of my things are in my backpack, I sit down and start the new book I got at the library yesterday. It's a mystery book called Secret Revenge. My Aunt Hanna recomended it to me. I don't really know much about it yet, but it seems good so far.

I look up at the time to see that it is almost time for my bus to come, so I put my book back in my bag, grab my purse, and head outside.

I get on the bus, and go to sit with A.J., one of my best friends. She is beautiful, but she loves to rebel against her parents, so she is sort of... let's say goth.

Her hair is brown, but she dyed it black(not permanently). And she has an amazing body for her age. A.J. has just the right amount of curves, but she wears black tshirts with spikes instead of showing them off. She comes off snotty, but once you get to know her, she is a really great person. A.J. is the kind of person who doesn't want to let anybody in. The only people she ever talks to about her feelings are me, Sophie, and Kaylee- and that is only half the time.

"Hey A.J. How was your morning?" I asked brightly as I sat down.

She sighed laughing lighlty. "How are you so happy on the first day of school? Oh wait, I forgot! You and Sophie are the biggest nerds on the planets!" she joked.

I just laughed along with her because I knew she was joking. "Oh you know that you love how me and Sophie are nerds! We do half of you and Kaylee's homework for you guys!" I exclaimed.

"See your great at math! Morgan fields, you are way too smart!" I just rolled my eyes. "Oh of course I'll let you do my homework for me!" she says out of the blue.

"I never asked," I replied confusedly.

"See," she said tapping my head, "too smart!"

By now we were both laughing so hard we couldn't control it. "Shut up losers!" exclaimed Kaylee as she got on the bus. We both just grinned at her and she shook her head, trying not to smile.

Kaylee sat down in the seat beside ours, and pulled out her phone. Suddenly, she jumped up and squealed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Try to guess who just followed me on Instagram!" Aj and I looked at her cluelessly. "Harry styles's daughter! She followed me and liked my latest pic!"

"So that explains why your spazzing out!" Aj said knowingly. "The daughter of a guy that was in a boy band for a couple of years when we weren't even born yet followed you. It totally makes sense," She said sarcastically.

"And she liked it," Kaylee mumbled. Aj and I just shook our heads and went back to talking about school. "Oh my god!" Kaylee exclaimed. "I just got 2k followers!"

"I only have 300!" I exclaimed. "How do you get that many followers?"

"You use a lot of hashtags. Duh." She made it sound like it was the most simple thing in the world! "Oh my gosh! How does Sophie have 3k?" She asked exasperatedly.

"Hashtags?" A.J. suggested. Kaylee shook her head furiously, still typing on her phone. "Slutty pics?" We gave her a look. I mean, this is Sophie we're talking about. She has lied to her parents only once, about where she was going. She told them she was spending the night at Kaylee's, but we all went to a party at the kahn's lake house.

Two days later, she couldn't take it anymore and went into her parents room sobbing about how sorry she was and she would never lie to them again. Her parents of course had no idea what she was talking about, but she explained everything to them.

Her mother and father looked at each other and then burst out laughing. They told her it was fine and to go back to whatever she was doing. Sophie told us this story the next day and none of us could stop laughing.

"Oh. My. God. Demi lavato shouted her out. How did that happen?" Kaylee shouted.

"No flipping way!" I screamed. Demi lavato was like our idol! She was really popular during our parents age, but we heard her story and loved all her music. It was love at first song!

I grabbed the phone out of her hand and read, "just a shoutout to sophiecav_07! She is one of my biggest fans and the most active follower! Follow this beautiful and intelligent girl and I might give you a shoutout too!"

We all just shook out heads. "When did that happen?" asked A.J.

"Just this morning," replied Kaylee glumly. She took her phone back and her eyes went wide. "No way. Sophie is my savior. She just shouted all of us out, and asked Demi to shout us out too!" We all squealed. I couldn't wait to see Sophie at school and squeeze her so hard she would pop.

I took out my phone and saw that I already had 50 new followers. I love that girl!

**Kinda short, kinda bad, but I'm just trying to let you get to know the girls! Next chapter will be in Kaylee's POV, and it will be when they get to school. I didn't really think I needed to tell about everyone getting ready! Kaylee is a diva and A.J. is sorta kinda goth, so ya! I'll update at 5 reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kaylee POV**

"Sophie!" I squealed as Aj Morgan and I walked towards her locker.

She turned around and smiled happily. "Hey guys! Are you excited for the first day of school?"

"Of course not! I hate school! I'm happy because you shouted us out, and had Demi Lavato shout us out! You would totes win the best friend award Soph!" I exclaimed.

She blushed and looked down bashfully. "You guys would've done the same for me."

"Alright, bring it in!" A.J. said. We all came in for a group hug and held on tightly.

As we pulled away, Sophie spoke up. "We should make a pact, that we will always be best friends. No matter what? We might lie, let boys get in the way, maybe even fall out of touch for a while, but we will always find our way back to each other because I love all of you too much to ever let you go."

I felt myself tear up and tried to laugh it off. "God Sophie! How do you always know the exact right thing to say?"

We all looked at each other with tears in our eyes. "I promise," Morgan said.

"I swear on my life," A.J. seconded.

"Forever," added Sophie.

"Always," I finished.

Then the bell rang and broke off our moment, and we all walked side by side into home room, thinking that that pact might have been the most important one we would ever make.

The first half of my day was pretty uneventful. All of my classes were boring like usual. I had algebra and English with Aj, but that was it. Morgan and Sophie were in all of the 'brainy classes' as I called them.

On my way to lunch, someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me into a janitor's closet. I stifled a scream as I realized who it was, and slapped him on the chest.

"What the hell Alex?" I whispered.

"I wanted to surprise you." He smirked, and I glared at him.

"Don't do that!" He just shook his head and kissed me. I immediately responded by wrapping my arms around his neck and slipping my tounge in his mouth.

Alex is my long term boyfriend that I have been with for 2 years now. We have broken up once, but only because we both thought he was moving, and neither were naive enough to think it would work.

But the day he was leaving, he told me that his dad was letting him stay with his aunt. I knew the only reason was that Alex kept begging him to let him stay with me.

Alex is one of the sweetest guys you could meet. He remembered our anniversary, my birthday, and even my mother's birthday every time. I'm pretty sure my mom loves him as much as I do, but of course it's in a "my daughter found the perfect guy way."

I pulled away as I heard someone walking down the hall. "I need to get to lunch. My friends will be waiting for me."

He sighed and pouted. "Fine, but you have to go out to dinner with me tonight at the Grille."

I grinned. "I would love to. Does 630 sound fine?"

He gently pecked my lips. "Perfect. Just like you." Alex opened the door and walked me to the lunch room, me turning left towards my friends, and him right towards the football player table.

When I got to our table, Sophie, A.J., and Morgan were all smirking at me. "What?" I asked.

A.J. giggled, and handed me a compact mirror. I screamed. My hair was as tangled as it was in the mornings, and all of my makeup was smudged. "Alex?" Morgan guessed.

I just huffed in reply, using the mirror to somewhat fix my appearance. "Aren't you going to eat?" A.J. asked with a mouth full if fries.

I looked at her "hamburger" and winced. "I think I'm good." I have this theory that the meat isn't actually meat.

"Just get a salad!" exclaimed Sophie. She was always watching my weight because I was so skinny. It wasn't just me she looked out for. Sophie felt responsible for all of us. She always makes sure Morgan gets enough sleep(which sometimes she doesn't because of her early morning run), and when A.J. gets in some trouble, she always covers for her. And it's a good thing she did too, or we would all be toast!

"I promise I will eat an extra helping at dinner tonight Sophie."

She just smiled and took a bite of her homemade turkey wrap. Sophie was always trying to eat healthy, so she always brought her lunch. But when she was at home or with one of us, she ate junk food just like the rest of us.

Pretty soon, the bell rang and it was them to go to my next class: biology. Ugh! I mean, who cares how a cell divides! It just does! ($$sorry had to use that!$$)

When I walked into class, I was really early, so there was only one other person in there. Jacob Tanner. Jacob was the kind of guy who was early to every class, but didn't have any friends. He seems like a really nice guy, but he isn't very social. Jacob is probably the shyest guy I have ever seen. He makes eye contact with no one, and doesn't answer the teachers' questions, even though he knows all of the answers.

"Hey," I said to him cautiously.

He looked up from his book, startled. "Hi," he mumbled.

"How has your day been?" I asked trying to make conversation.

He looked like he was about to answer, but someone else walked into the room, and he looked back down at his book.

I sighed and shook my head, taking a seat at the back of the class.

The teacher started talking about sexual reproduction and I zoned out. This was going to be a long class period.

But at the end, Mr. Garby caught my attention. "For the next month, you will be working with a partner on a project. You and your partner will have to make a replica of Mt. St. Helens, but there's a catch: it has to be made out of candy, and it has to erupt." The class groaned, but he went on like nothing happened. "I would suggest some kind of strawberry jelly for the lava. This project is due a month from today, but you won't get class time to work on it. Choose your partners."

The room became noisy with people calling out names of who their partner was. I looked around the room and my eyes landed on Jacob. Nobody was waking to him or calling out to him.

I got an idea and quickly walked over to him. "Wanna be partners?" I asked.

He looked up at me with wide eyes. "Um-uh s-sure," he stuttered. "Sorry nobody has ever asked me to be their partner before."

I wrote my address and phone number down and gave it to him. "Come over at 6 tomorrow and we can start. You can stay for dinner if you want."

Before he could reply, the bell rang, and I quickly left the classroom. It was finally last hour. I couldn't wait to go home and go to dinner with Alex. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. I'm an idiot. I was reading through the story to make sure everything made sense so far, and I realized something: I forgot to tell you whose kids were whose! So, here you go! (Name, gender, age)**

**Spencer and Toby:**  
**Asher, m, 18**  
**Sophie, f, 16**  
**Caroline, f, 12**  
**Karlie and Karmen(twin sisters), f, 7**

**Aria and Ezra:**  
**Audrey Jane (AJ), f, 16**  
**Juliet, f, 13**

**Hanna and Caleb:**  
**Shayleigh, f, 18**  
**Kaylee, f, 16**  
**Jonathan(Jon), m, 10**

**Emily and Paige:**  
**Morgan, f, 16**

**I should have the next chapter up by Friday or Saturday! (hopefully)**


	5. Chapter 5

AJ POV

After lunch, I had art class. Art is the one class I actually liked from last year. I can be myself, and show my emotions in my work.

The art room had 15 desks at the back of the room for us to sit in for role call and to get our assignments.

It also had 20 easels to paint at. As I looked at them, I imagined all the things they could hold as the year goes on.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as the teacher walked in. Mrs. Lancaster was a young woman in her mid-twenties, and she was very passionate about art. She was the teacher I came to when I needed someone to talk to when I couldn't talk to my friends about it. "Okay class. Since it's the first day, you are going to draw a picture of what you think your soul looks like. Take this any way you want to. Go ahead and start. Any materials you might need are in the front of the class."

I quickly got up and walked to the front of the room to get some colored pencils. I then went to my usual easel from last year. It had my initials engraved on it, and it was right next to the window. I pulled the privacy curtains I put up last year around me.

No one but Mrs. L ever saw my work. She of course had to see them to get my grade, but she understood my work. Mrs. L knows me as good as I know myself, and I kind of consider her my friend. I feel like I can draw anything and she will understand.

First, I drew a light yellow circle that filled up most of the page. Then, inside the circle I wrote: Sophie, Morgan, Kaylee, Juliet, Mom, and Dad. I drew a paintbrush, earphones, and an iPhone in the empty spaces in the yellow, and added a door on the left.

Outside of the door in the circle, I drew two people labeled mom and dad, knocking on the door, and yelling my name.

I checked to make sure I didn't forget anything, and I pulled the curtains open to the classroom. I turned in my drawing to Mrs. L, knowing she wouldn't make me share it with the class.

She inspected it, and nodded concentratedly. "Please stay after class, I'll write you a pass." This usually happened when we drew something personal. Mrs. L likes to discuss what I'm feeling with me, to make sure she gets the concept of what I'm trying to say. I requested 6th hour again this year, because I knew she didn't have a 7th hour class. That means I get to talk to her after class a lot, which helps.

I went back to sit at a desk, and pretty soon the bell rang. I then went up to Mrs. L's desk, and waited for her to speak. "A.J., are you having problems with your parents again?" she asked.

I sighed. "What do you mean?"

"Your picture is showing me that your parents are inside your soul, but are still trying to get in. What does that mean?"

"It means that they are trying too hard. They want to be in every part of my life, and don't want me to have like any independence. Sometimes, I just can't take it anymore, and that's when I usually do something bad."

She looked at me understandingly. "Your parents have reasons for being so protective over you."

"What reasons?" I asked curiously.

"It's not my story to tell. Maybe one day they will decide to let you know. Just don't be so hard on them okay?"

I nodded and smiled. "Thanks for the talk Mrs. L. Can you write me a pass?"

"Sure." She wrote me one, and I thanked her again before walking out of my safe haven and to to my last class of the day.

* * *

My 7th hour class would be unbearable, but at least I had Morgan. I mean, I'm not unathletic, I just don't like to exercise more than I have to. I'm hoping that since Morgan is really atheltic, she and I will always partner up and she will do most of the work.

"Alright girls! Who wants to lead stretches?" our P.E. coach Mr. Sanders asked after we all had changed and gone to the gym.

Morgan instantly raised her hand of course. "Okay, Morgan, and," he paused and looked around at everyone.

"A.J.!" Morgan exclaimed. I glared at her, but Mr. Sanders didn't seem to notice.

"Okay then, A.J. and Morgan will lead stretches for this semester. Do you both remember them from last year?" he asked.

"Of course!" Morgan said happily. God, she really loved athletics too much. But I guess I loved her for it. I basically let her lead all of it, and when we were done, Mr. Sanders called us over to the doors of the gym.

"Since it's a nice day, and the first day, we will run one lap around the track, and then play some kickball. Sound fun?" he asked too enthusiastically in my opinion.

Everyone mumbled yes, and he sent us off to the track. After we ran- well fast walked in my case- around the track, we all went over to the baseball field. Mr. Sanders picked Morgan and Lily Kahn to be captains.

Lily picked her best friend, Morgan picked me, Lily picked another one of her friends, Morgan picked someone who was actaully athletic, and this went on until Morgan's team was stacked, and Lily's team talked about their hair.

Morgan batted first, and got a triple, then I kicked and got a double. This went on for a while with our team, until Mr. Sanders made us switch and go to the field. Lily Kahn got out, and so did their second and third batters. Mr. Sanders looked at his watch, sighed, and told us to grab the bases and the ball.

On the way to the gym, our team was annoyed that we beat them that badly and had to go back to the over heated gym. Lily's team however, talked about how one of them broke a nail. "Why are they all so stupid?" I asked Morgan gesturing to the other team.

"Their heads are full of hairspray," she replied. We glanced at each other and burst out laughing. When our team asked us what was so funny, we told them, and we all made jokes about them all the way to the gym.

Once inside, Mr. Sanders told us to go get changed early, and we headed up to the locker room. Once we were in, my bra strap came undone and I asked Morgan to help. Of course she did, and Lily Kahn walked up to us. "Don't turn into your moms Morgan. It would give me more jokes to say about you," she said.

I went up to her and looked her in the eye. "Don't turn into a prissy little slut. Oh wait! You turned into your mom years ago."

Her mouth widened in shock, and many people were gathering to watch the fight. "If my memory is correct, your mother is the slut. Sleeping with her teacher? Not the best example to set for your children." Sleeping with her teacher. What? I decided to pretend like I knew what she meant.

"Neither is forcing yourself on your step-brother," I shot back. Lily and Sam Kahn were the son and daughter of Jenna Marshall and Noel Kahn. I hated both of their guts.

"Whatever," Lily replied, but as she walked by me, she whispered, "b****."

Morgan heard, and slapped her across the face. "Don't you dare talk to my best friend like that, or I swear it will be the last thing you do. Understand?"

Lily narrowed her eyes, but walked away. "Thanks for sticking up for me," I told Morgan once Lily was out of earshot.

"No problem. And thanks for sticking up for me. That was hilarious! Nice comebacks!" she replied as she started to get dressed.

"Anything for my best friend." She smiled at me, and we got the rest of the way changed. I bought us a Brisk to share, and we drank it while still laughing about my fight with Lily.

After about 2 minutes, I got a text from an unknown number.

_Wanna know more about your mommy the slut? Just ask about how her and daddy met. Or ask your friends. They all know about it._

_ Kisses, -A_

What are my friends and parents keeping from me? And more importantly, who the hell is A?


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for the reviews! And to "chessy" thank you for the advice. I have many plans for the girls, but most of them are not like their parents. Some of the relationships are similar, but will not have the same outcomes. No one is gay, no one dates their teacher, etc. I will put some story lines from the parents in also. Some spoby, haleb, ezria, etc. Please keep reading and reviewing!**

Sophie POV

After school, I was going to ride the bus home, so to went to my locker, got my things, and walked towards the front doors. But, Sam Kahn came up to me and pulled me aside.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" he said quietly. I glared at him. Sam Kahn is probably my least favorite guy on this earth.

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"In private," he replied, pulling me to a deserted hallway. "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me tonight?"

Sam is the school player. Almost every girl fawns over him- well not me. He always asks me out to show that he can get any girl he wants. But I'm not gonna let him do that. "No," I answered curtly.

His dark brown eyes turned a little bit darker. "Why do you keep rejecting me?"

"Because I don't like you," I said frustratedly. "Now if you would excuse me, I have to get on the bus to go home."

I started to walk away, but he grabbed my wrist roughly. "You're not going anywhere."

"Sam," I said cautiously, "let go. You're hurting me."

He didn't reply, he just pushed me up against a locker and kissed me. I tried to push him off, but he was too strong. "If you won't go on a date with me, I'll just have to show you what happens after the date." He then started kissing my neck, and unbuttoning my shirt.

"Please stop," I begged, but he kept on going. Pretty soon, my shirt was off, and he was feeling me up. I started screaming and crying, but I knew that all the buses had left already. No one was going to save me. Right when he as about to unclasp my bra, he was pulled off of me, and I heard a groan. I opened my eyes to see Sam on the ground, clutching his bleeding face.

Looking around, I saw Jacob Tanner picking up my shirt and walking over to me. "Here you go," he mumbled. I suddenly felt self conscious, and wrapped my as around myself. I turned around, put my shirt on, and took a deep breath. If Jacob hasn't saved me, I would've been- I don't even want to say it.

When I turned around, Jacob was facing the other way, just standing there. "Why are you turned around?" I asked curiously.

He turned towards me slowly. "I didn't want to make you uncomfortable," he said shyly.

I smiled. "Thanks. For helping me I mean."

"It's no problem. Nobody deserves that." He paused. "Do you want me to take you home?" I was about to answer when he blushed furiously and said, "I didn't mean it that way, I meant do you need a ride?"

I laughed. "Yes, thank you. And I knew what you meant the first time."

He let out a sigh of relief as he walked towards the doors of the school. "Good, I didn't want to sound like a creep."

"You didn't," I replied as i followed him, "you sound like a really nice guy helping a girl in need."

He blushed again as we got to his car. "It was the right thing to do." He opened the passenger door to his truck-it was a beaten down blue Toyota- and closed it behind me.

Once we were both settled in, I started giving him directions to my house. When we were almost there, I got an idea and pulled out a piece of paper. I wrote my phone number on it, and held it in my hand as we pulled into my driveway. "Thanks again," I said turning to him. "You seem like a great guy. We are gonna be great friends." I handed him my number as I climbed out of the car.

He quickly got out of the car and grabbed my arm gently. I winced. Even though his grip was soft, it was the same spot Sam had grabbed me and it still hurt. "I'm so sorry," he said quickly, releasing my arm. "I didn't mean to hurt you-"

"It's okay," I said softly. "That's just where," I paused for a moment, "he grabbed me when, you know."

A look of sadness passed over his face. "Well, I was just wondering, did you call me your friend?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked confusedly.

He looked down and blushed. Wow he blushed a lot. "I- I've just never had a real friend before."

"Well, I am honored to be your first friend," I replied. "We should go for coffee tomorrow morning."

"Okay, that sounds good. The Brew at 6?" he asked walking back to his car.

"Yep. See you then." With that, I walked inside, waving goodbye to the boy who saved me.

"Who was that?" A.J. asked as I walked in the door. I jumped back, startled from her voice. Seeing Kaylee and Morgan also, I set my stuff down.

"He gave me a ride home. What are you guys doing here?" I whispered so my parents wouldn't hear if they were home.

"Well you weren't on the bus, and we didn't want you to get in trouble with your parents, so we came here to give them some excuse of why you weren't home yet," Kaylee explained. "So why did whoever that was give you a ride?"

I sighed, knowing I would have to tell them what happened. I started to lead them up the stairs to my room and asked, "Are my parents here?"

"Yeah, why?" Morgan asked as they followed me.

"Did the shower turn on?" I questioned.

"Yeah, how did-" Kaylee started.

"We have about a half hour then. They're taking a shower. Let's go. I'll tell you everything, but you might kill someone..."

"How do we have a half hour? And they? What-" Morgan stopped. "And I thought my moms were disgusting."

I rolled my eyes. "I walked in on them making out this morning, about to undress each other. It's revolting."

Kaylee laughed as we walked into my room. "Oh please. I have walked in on my parents with my dad only in his boxers and my mom only in her underwear. I didn't look them in the eye for weeks."

"One time," I said giggling, "Asher walked in on them, and they were already under the sheets. They were so into it that they didn't notice him for like 2 minutes! He told me that he couldn't unhear the noises for a month!"

Everyone laughed as we sat down around my room.

"I'm so glad my parents learned to lock the door," A.J. muttered.

**Well that escalated quickly. Please review they make me feel like I'm actually a good writer and inspires me to write! Sorry about the short chapters, I'm just not that good at writing long ones. :/ Anyways, I'll try to update soon! If I get 19 reviews by Thurdady morning, the next chapter should be up Friday. This probably won't happen though. If it doesn't, then the chapter should be up by Sunday at the latest!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: PLEASE READ!**

**Thanks for the reviews! I love it when people reveiw saying that they love this story! Here is Morgan's second POV, and it's set before they went to Sophie's house. Sorry if it's kind of confusing writing it like this!**

MORGAN POV

For some reason, A.J. was acting really weird after she got a text in P.E. When she looked at her phone, her eyes widened in shock, but wouldn't let me see when I leaned over. I asked what was wrong, but she just said, "Nothing," and put her phone in her purse.

Once the bell rang, she sped out of the locker room, not even waiting for me. As I wondered what was wrong, I went to my locker to grab my stuff. But I didn't realize whose locker was next to mine.

Meet Lexie Fischer: Asher Cavanaugh's girlfriend. She was perfect; 4.0 GPA, captain of the Varisty lacrosse team, captain of the Scholastic Bowl team, volunteered at the homeless shelter twice a week, won homecoming 3 years in a row, and to top it off, she was acutally voted most beutiful for the past two years. Her parents are both brain sugeons, and they live in an actual mansion that has a pool, sauna, hot tub, and snack bar in the backyard. They even have 3 butlers!

The worst part is that her and Asher have been dating for the past year and a half, and are planning to go to Harvard together next fall. This is why I have no chance with him.

As I looked up from my locker, I saw Asher come over and kiss Lexie on the cheek. "Hey Lex," he said taking her hand.

She smiled, but for some reason it looked fake. "Hey Ashy." Ugh, Ashy? What the heck? "Are you coming to my lacrosee game tonight?"

He sighed. "I can't tonight. My parents are making me stay home so we can have family time and talk about school."

Lexie's eyes narrowed, and she let go of his hand. "Are you seriously going to miss my first game for 'family time?'" She said family time like it was acid. "You just don't care about me enough to come do you?"

"Lexie, I-" he started.

"Whatever. Call me when you get your priorities straight." With that, she stormed off, leaving Asher to put his head in his hand and sigh.

I quickly averted my eyes and got the rest of my stuff. "Women eh?" he said chuckling softly. I looked up again to see that he was talking to me. He smiled at me, probably waitting for a response.

"I'm not really the person to ask. I'm a girl too," I joked. Butterflies filled my stomach when he grinned.

"But you're not a woman yet." My smile faltered a bit when he said this, but I regained composure quickly. "But that's why sophmores are my favorites. Still maturing, but not the biggest drama queens on earth. I wish every girl was like my sister, you, and your friends. I never hear anything bad about you guys other than the occasional A.J. problem. But she seems like a really nice girl."

I thought for a moment. Nothing bad usually happens to us, does it? "Well, we think drama is overrated. No secrets, just tell the truth, and if it offends someone, so be it. They'll get over it."

"You're really smart for a sophmore," he said making me blush. Just then, the warning bell for the buses rang. I said a quick goobye and rushed out to the bus, getting on right as the driver was about to close the doors. On my way to the back where A.J. and Kaylee were sitting, I saw Asher get into his car and drive away. Even if it was a short converstaion, it was one of the best of my life.

"Hey Morgs," Kaylee said happily as I sat down. "Have you seen Sophie?" she asked as the bus pulled out of the school.

"No, I thought she would be on here with you guys. Do you think she's okay?" I asked nervously.

"Oh I bet she's fine. Probably just asking a teacher a question about next week's homework or something," A.J. said with a wave of her hand.

"You're probably right," I said distractedly. I was still thinking about Lexie and Asher's conversation. She had wanted him to get his priorities straight. Did that mean that she thought Asher should ditch his family just to watch her play a stupid game of lacrosse? I thought Lexie Fischer was a nice, sweet girl, but have I been wrong this whole time?

"Morgan! Earth to Morgan!" Kaylee was saying.

"Sorry what?" I asked as I came back to them.

"I asked you why you almost missed the bus," Kaylee said eyeing me suspiciously. "But now I want to know where you just went. You were completely zoned out!"

"I um," I didn't want to give away that I like Asher and was thinking about him, so I said, "Have you heard anything lately about Asher Cavanaugh and Lexie Fischer? Because her locker is by mine and she completely blew up on him for not being able to come to her lacrosse game tonight. Are they having problems?" I asked.

"I've heard different things," A.J. replied. "Some people say that they are the perfect couple, and people say they will be surprised if they don't break up within the next week."

"Why do you care?" Kaylee asked.

"Well he is Sophie's brother. And if he's upset, we all know that Sophie will probably be upset. So I was just wondering," I defended myself.

By now, we were at our stop. We all lived on the same street because our mothers are all besties. A.J.'s house was the first on the left; mine was the second on the right; Kaylee's was the 5th on the left; and Sophie's was right next to mine.

"Guys," I said as we got off the bus, "Sophie's parents are home, and they are having family time tonight, and they expect her to be home in like 5 minutes. I don't want her to get in trouble."

We all looked over to see her parents' cars- well van and truck- in the driveway. "I have an idea," Kaylee said, walking towards the Cavanaugh residence.

The front door leads to the kitchen, so when we walked in, we saw Sophie's parents making out on the counter. I refrained myself from gagging when I heard Aunt Spencer moan. Then, A.J. cleared her throat. I gave her a look, but the damage was already done.

"Hey girls!" Uncle Toby exclaimed, setting his wife on the ground. "Where's Sophie?" he asked awkwardly.

"Oh," Kaylee replied easily, "she's helping Mrs. Mancer with some housework. She should be home soon. She told us to let you know."

"Okay, thanks for letting us know. Are you staying for a while? Do you want a snack?" Aunt Spencer asked, trying to clear the wierdness from the air.

"I think we're going to wait for her, but no thanks for me," A.J. replied.

Kaylee and I both shook our heads politely. "Okay, well you guys can wait down here or up in her room if you want. Help yourself if you get hungry or thirsty," Uncle Toby said. With that, the pair walked up the stairs. We saw him whisper something to her, and her eyes widened as she giggled and slapped him in the chest. If they kept being this cute, I was gonna get a toothache.

We all sat down on the couch, sitting in an awkward silence. After a while, the shower turned on upstairs, right as we heard a car pull into the driveway. It was a blue truck, and Jacob Tanner got out of the driver's seat, opening the door for Sophie. He grabbed her arm, and asked her something. When she answered, he blushed, and she gave him a hug.

Kaylee was never going to let her hear the end of this...

**And there it is! I have a new system of updating:**

**8+ reviews (which will probably never happen)- update within 2 days**

**5-7 reviews- 3 days**

**Anything else- 4 to 5 days**

**Read and Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone. :( Remember me? I'm that girl that had that story that you might've liked! Words cannot explain how sorry I am. Life happens but that isn't an excuse. Track and softball kick my butt but I should've tried harder to write. Sorry if it sucks. I tried.**

Kaylee POV

"So what happened?" I asked as soon as we got into Sophie's room. I was on the bean bag, A.J. in th chair by the desk, and Morgan and Sophie were on the bed.

"Wow, you really get straight to the point Kay," Sophie said chuckling.

"Stop stalling and spill," I replied, knowing that she was trying to change the subject.

Sophie sighed, and nervously fiddled with her hands. "Well, after school, Sam Kahn asked me out again in the back hallway. I of course, refused. But this time, we were alone and he wouldn't take no for an answer. He kissed me, and I tried to push him off, but he wouldn't stop. I tried yelling for help, but the school was basically empty, and he kept kissing me." She stopped and took a shaky breath. I thought I knew where this was going, but I let her go on.

"He took off my shirt and started feeling me up. Then, all of a sudden, his weight was off me, and when I opened my eyes, Jacob Tanner was picking up my shirt for me, and Sam was laying on the ground unconscious. Jacob saved me. Then he gave me a ride home, and we are going to get some coffee tomorrow."

When she finished, Morgan hugged her tightly, and I got up to comfort her also. She wasn't crying yet, but we all knew she would be soon.

All of a sudden, A.J. got up from the desk and headed for the door. "Where are you going?" Morgan asked.

"To kill Sam Kahn," she replied angrily.

"A.J., he's not worth it. Sophie can just go to the cops!" I exclaimed.

"No, no, no, no," Sophie said quickly. "I'm not going to the cops. It's embarrassing!" Then the crying started.

"Oh Soph," A.J. said coming over to join the group hug. "You should tell your parents and let them help you decide what to do."

"Okay, that is worse than going straight to the police. My dad will kill the guy with his bare hands, and my mom wouldn't let me out of her sight ever again!" Sophie explained only half-jokingly.

"What guy would I kill?" Sophie's dad asked from the doorway. Crap.

His hair was wet, and he was shirtless, but the only thing I could focus on was the fear stricken face of Sophie. "I, uh, I-" she stuttered trying to think of an excuse.

"Sophie just tell him," I whispered in her ear.

She sighed, nodding at my command. "Daddy," she started, getting up to hug him tightly as she started crying again.

"Girls, I think I need some time alone with my daughter."

"We understand. Please just don't be too angry when she tells you. Bye Soph, bye Uncle Toby," Morgan said walking towards the door.

"Bye girls," Uncle Toby said watching us walk out.

"Sophie is right. He is going to kill Sam Kahn." A.J. and I agreed with Morgan as we walked out the front door.

"So do you guys wanna come over to my place?" I asked.

"Sure," Morgan agreed.

"Sounds good to me," A.J. replied.

We all walked to my house, and when we got into my kitchen, which is where you come into my house, we saw my mom cooking something, and it smelled delicious.

"What are you cooking?" I asked curiously as I put my books down on the counter. The girls did the same and we sat down on the stools connected to the island.

"Lasagna. Are you girls staying for dinner?" she asked brightly.

"We wouldn't want to intrude," Morgan replied politely.

"Oh come on," I groaned, "this is like your second home, you're not intruding!"

"Kaylee's right," my mom agreed, "you're like my daughters!"

"Okay, I'll ask my mom. Thank you." Oh god. Morgan is way too polite.

A.J. also agreed and they both went out of the kitchen to call their parents. "So how was your first day of school?" my mom asked.

"It was fine. Boring but fine," I replied.

"There wasn't anything interesting?" she asked.

It was then that I remembered my date with Alex. "Crap mom!" I exclaimed. "I'm going to dinner with Alex tonight! How did I forget? Oh my gosh I need to get ready and-"

"Kaylee sweetie calm down," my mom said gently. "What time are you going?"

"He said 6:30 but you know that I like to be there 15 minutes early, and it'll take me like 2 hours to get ready and it's already 3:45 and it takes 15 minutes to get there so if I get ready now, I will have like a half hour so start my homework."

"Oh my gosh you just sounded exactly like me and your Aunt Spencer combined!" my mom exclaimed as she burst out laughing.

"Mom this is serious," I complained. "And I have to get ready."

"Sweetie you just invited your friends to stay for dinner. It would be rude to cancel," she scolded.

"They can still stay! You said they were like your daughters anyways! You can get to know them better," I reasoned with her.

She sighed, but didn't get the chance to respond because the timer on the oven went off. She walked over to it, and as she did so, my dad walked in the door smiling brightly like always.

"Hey honey," he said kissing my forehead. He then walked over to my mom and hugged her saying, "Other honey."

I laughed an rolled my eyes as Morgan walked back into the room. "I can't stay for dinner tonight, my moms want to have some mother daughter time. Thanks for inviting me though."

"Same," A.J. said as she put her phone in her purse. "I have to go. My parent should be home soon. See ya Kaylee. Bye Uncle Caleb and Aunt Hanna."

"I think I'm gonna go too. Bye everyone. Tell Jon and Shay I said hi." With that, they both smiled and walked out the front door. 


End file.
